Destined For Each Other
by galactic green
Summary: Voldemort is dead, his parents in Azkaban and Draco Malfoy finds himself falling in love with a muggle girl. Everything seems perfect. But then his parents return... Not a good summary. GIVE IT A CHANCE! Written before HBP.


**Destined for each other**

_Chapter One_

Saturday afternoon, London city

She wanted to run, run as fast as she could only to get away from this situation, to get away from this hurting feeling, to leave this planet… _How could he dare doing this to her? She, who had loved him, who would have died for him? How could he cheat on her with that bitch?_ "No, don't blame her", she muttered to herself, now with tears running down her face. _It's his entire fault. He is the only one to blame._ Except herself perhaps… Maybe she had always been too kind, made too many compromises she didn't want just because she was too afraid of arguing with him. She will never let anyone do this to her again.

_How fast feelings can change, how fast the life can change… _"Wait, Cera, please wait!" He was shouting these words far behind her. Not physically far behind, though far away in her mind. She didn't stop running, didn't look back. She couldn't talk to him now, couldn't stand looking into his eyes. The pain was still too fresh…

Same time, two blocks away

"Stupid idea, the bloody damn idea ever!" He really was in the muggle part of London, trying to find his five-year-old cousin. How could he agree to this stupid idea if babysitting? Money, of course, why would he otherwise have said yes to it? Why didn't this stupid aunt of his forbid her son to go away from Diagon Alley? Just a second, just one second he looked away to shout his usual insults to the Golden Potter Trio, and he was gone. "Jeremiah!" _Bloody little boy! _But it was useless to shout. Just because shouting was the reason for this situation. _My aunt will kill me if I come back without the little git!_

"Please Cera, let's talk about it, please, stop!" Draco wasn't even able to wonder where this shouting came from when it happened. "Ouch!" Someone ran straight into him. The woman just came running around a corner, hitting him hard to the ground, landing on top of him. Again, the time was too short to wonder what was happening, as the shouting man picked her up off the ground and turned her to face him.

Draco saw tears running down her face and how hard she tried to get out of the man's grip. "NO!" she was screaming through her tears. "No Jack, there's no need to talk, leave. Me. Alone." With the last words she hit him hard into the rips, but the man didn't seem to think of letting her go.

_She's got no chance…_ thought Draco and felt pity for her. He bit his tongue. How could he feel pity for a filthy muggle? But he did. Maybe because she's so pretty, maybe the second they looked each other into the eyes while lying down on the ground, this second had made him shiver. Without further thinking he stood up, parted the fighting couple and stepped between them, facing the man. "She said she doesn't want to talk to you. And if you don't want to lay in one of your senseless healing centers for the rest of your life you better bugger off and leave her alone, got me?" "It's none of your business." the man hissed, but didn't do anything else. Maybe because Draco was the stronger-looking of them, maybe because he realized that she doesn't want to talk to him. "We'll talk about that later." he said, looking into Zera's face over Draco's shoulder and went into the direction he came from.

"Coward." Draco said that with a loud disgusted snort, while turning around to the girl. She was sitting in the ground with her back to the house wall, covering her face with her hands. As he kneeled down beside her, she looked up with an emotionless glare that shocked Draco unwillingly. "Thanks." she said simply and with that her face lit up a second as she forced a smile on her face. _Her really pretty face, although_ he thought and asked "What happened, by the way?" _Do I care? –Yes you do. _said another voice in his head. She made a sound that ought to be a laugh but with very much irony. With that she leaned her head on the wall behind her. "I just caught him cheating on me."

"Oh…" he couldn't think of a better answer, but she seems satisfied. "Exactly! In MY flat. Well, ok, he has been living with me there for over a year now. So in OUR bed, what makes it even worse. They didn't even notice me. She asked him what he will 'do' with me. He said that I didn't mean anything to him, I was just his 'money-bunny' and giving him what he wants. Today is our anniversary. We are… no, we _had been_ together for 2 years until today, isn't that funny?" but she didn't laugh again. She stared at an invisible spot somewhere on the other side of the street. He didn't know what to say, he'd never had to, he'd never wanted to comfort anybody before. Just as he opened his mouth without knowing if another "oh" would be a good thing to say: "You don't have to say anything… Sorry that I bothered you with that." she said and looked him in the eyes. "Oh, that's ok, doesn't matter." Draco answered, angry that he said "oh" nevertheless.

Then a sudden shock struck him. He was talking to a muggle! Why did he help her again? He rushed up onto his feet and just as he wanted to go away he heard her calling him back. "Hey! Is there anything how I can reward this? You know, I don't think that this situation would've ended much friendly without your help… he can be really aggressive, you know…" she had spoken fast and without breathing, as if she was embarrassed about her helplessness. He turned around with his automatic muggle-insulting words on his lips, but swallowed then down because another sudden thought entered his mind. "Well, yes, there is indeed something. I don't live here, what means I don't know London that well. But now I, ehm… lost my five-year-old cousin, and I… don't know where to search. He ran away. He always does that. Maybe you can help me?" He forced himself to the friendliest voice he found in his repertoire. "Sure! Let's see. Where did you saw him for the last time?" _How could she change her mood that fast?_ He was quite impressed. That situation she described would've hit everyone hard, a wizard just the same as a weak muggle. Or her active trying to help was simply a way to distract herself.

He noticed himself starring at her and answered quickly: "At the Leaky Caul…just…somewhere two blocks this direction" and pointed where he had come from. "Well… he might have heard the candyman… You maybe went searching in the wrong direction. Just follow me!" with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. He stared at her again, disgusted, being touched by a muggle, but not without noticing the warm feeling strolling up his arm. If someone would see him! He freed his hand with a move that must've looked funny for passersby, because he had to fight at the same time with the longing to leave his hand in hers. _Where it belongs._ he thought. _Damn yourself Draco Malfoy! You don't even know this girl._

They reached the corner with the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, which she, obviously, couldn't see. A minute or less later, he found himself next to a man and a little bicycle wagon which candies' smell where aware even one mile away. That's at least what Draco thought as he smelled the pleasant scent of chocolate, liquorices and strawberry lollipops. "Yeah, 'saw a lil' boy, wanted ter pay with 'funny coins. 'Went down tha' way, down there." And the candyman pointed down the road. Another minute later Draco told little Jeremiah off with the worst insults he could think of. "Nuh, he's just a little boy, man!" Cera stopped his cursing with a laugh. "Well, I think, I will go now… Thank you again…" –"Shall I come with you and help to throw that guy out of your flat? I guess he will still be there, won't he." he said before he could think about it, as if his conscience wanted to calm itself. "Oh, ya… I mean, you don't have to…" she blushed, "but I would really appreciate it…"

Her flat were not far away from the point they ran into each other, it was a quite nice one on the second floor. Jack wasn't there. "Maybe chasing after his new little girl through London." she suggested with a disgusted sniff. So he helped her throwing Jack's stuff out into the staircase, while Jeremiah played jump-on-the-bed with a very catching laughter.

_Nice atmosphere, relaxing and liberating._ The boy was very kind, although she couldn't look behind the mask he wore over his emotions. But in that second… in that second they looked each other into the eyes… She just was about to throw a picture of herself in Jack's arms away. But she couldn't resist to look a bit longer on it and she soon drowned in memories of better times, making her feel desperate again. "You loved him, didn't you?" asked a soft voice from behind. Draco had watched her for a while until he saw that her fingers turned white, because she was grabbing the frame steadily harder. She turned around. "Yes." An odd voice came out of her mouth. It was something between desperation, disgust for herself and the sound of fighting back tears. They looked at each other for a moment, but then they heard footsteps on the stairs. "It's him." With a pale face she stepped back into the apartment.

"WHAT THE FUCK…?" Jack just stood there, looking at his stuff laying on the floor, with his key in his right, a bunch of roses in his left hand. "Cera!" he stepped straight towards her, holding the roses in front of him. "I'm so sorry, that girl didn't mean anything, really. I love you only! Please, try to forgive me." Cera looked at him with pure indifference, and then made a move that impressed and surprised Draco and as much as herself. But nothing to the surprise that must've struck Jack. Cera took the flowers, closed her eyes, inhaled their scent, and then looked back at Jack. "Smells just like your disgusting, feign little ass of yours." She said in a calm, steady voice. She rammed them into his stomach. Under shock, unable to prevent her next move, he heard her fist breaking his nose. Easily she was now able to take away his keys, moving him backwards out of the door and slamming it close with a loud "I. Never. Want to see you here again!"

Silence. "Well, it doesn't seem you need my help any longer." Draco asked with a smile. Cera turned around. "I never thought I can do this…" she answered with a grin. Draco called Jeremiah and went to the door. "So. Bye. By the way…I'm Draco" – "Cera, as you might already know. And thanks a lot again!" Silence. "Bye." said both at the same time. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing why, until Jeremiah pulled him down the stairs and back into the wizarding world. Cera too felt something unrecognizable, but closed the door behind him, went to the bathroom and into a hot bath.

**A/N: You know that I don't own Draco Malfoy. BUT I own Cera!**

**I'm sure there are still some mistakes, but please ignore them. I'm still looking for a beta!**

**Please review! I love reviews! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
